lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki
'Welcome '''to the wonderful '''Wiki' of the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls! We suggest to go to the' Lalaloopsy Land Wiki' or the' Lalaloopsy Butt''ons Wiki '''when you want to know about the real '''Lalaloopsy' characters!'' Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki! This Wiki is about the customized dolls of the people who love Lalaloopsy! To know our page format, go to the How To Make A Good Character page! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a Customized Doll! Running Contests! Pls. vote or enter the following contests if you have time! *Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe October 2013 *Lala Drawing Contest! 2013 *Little Miss Princess - October 2013 *Ms. Stylish Onesy 2013! Lcdwikiwarmwelcome.jpg|'Welcome' to the Wiki!|linktext=Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki! Have fun, create, and share! Smilene Heart Smiles.jpg|New Character!|link=lalaloopsy-customized-dolls.wikia.com/wiki/Smilene_Heart_Smiles|linktext=Look! It's Smilene Heart Smiles! Smilene will sure light up your day! Alie's entry - yay!.JPG|New Editions!|linktext=Alie the Theresian and the other customs now have a Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe Edition dress! da orig 3 r bck.jpg|THEY'RE BACK!|linktext=The Original 3 are back! Watch out for Melody, Crust, and Land! Poll! If you had a Lalaloopsy Customized Doll wish, what would it be? To be a customized doll of my own choice To have all the customized dolls To make all the customized dolls real Something else Our Rules! *Only people ages 4 - 104 are allowed in this Wiki. *No Cyberbullying (Please follow this one) *No profanity please! Children might read this wiki! *No bad opinions about anybody (Please follow this one) *No fighting with''' the admins, the owner or the users.' *If you want to be an admin, '''message the owner.' *Please do not make un-useful edits. *Please don't replace important words/sentences to trashy words/sentences. *Be A Kind User! (BeAKUser) *Please don't message really rude stuff to people. *'KEEP YOUR FRIENDSHIP' with everyone in this Wiki. *PLEASE don't spam up chat 'Loopsyline (Timeline)' *10/28/13 Belated Happy Birthday, Red Apple Jack, Bella Rollingwheels, Fruity Orange, and Trina Dance Rocks! *10/28/13 It's almost Halloween! *10/28/13 More Lalaloopsy dolls to come! *10/24/13 The Wiki celebrates its First Birthday! *10/14/13 The Wiki is back to normal! *10/07/13 It's Aliah's Birthday! For more, see Loopsyline (Timeline) History Last October 24 2012, Aliah Venice Garcia (Aliahvenicegarcia) launched the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki. By launch, it was considered the fanon Wiki of the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki. Then, a lot of improvements were made. By Ja uary 2013, the Wiki was considered a "stand alone" Wiki, which means the Wiki has no associates. By that time, people were already visiting the Wiki and making it popular. By August 2013 - September 2013, the Wiki has been nicknamed "The LCDWiki". When the Wiki was getting really more popular, people have been sending their customized dolls to MGA, the creator of Lalaloopsy and Lala-Oopsies. By September 2013 - October 2013, The LCDWiki Project was launched. This project has not done any improvements yet, but we are sure that the project will sure help you, and the Wiki! Thanks to you, we have more than 150 dolls! Admins and Important People * Aliahvenicegarcia and Duplicate Accounts (Founder/President) *Suji500 (Co-Founder/Vice President) *Alyssabeatricegabriel (Admin) *Cookiez Rocker (Admin) *Lalaloopsyme (Admin) *Missflyingtoaster (Admin) *Patchthepirate19 (Admin) *Issa Perez and Duplicate Accounts (Admin) *Jane500 (Admin) *AskSuzette101 (Chat Mod) *ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (admin)